Maeve Le Fay
Maeve Le Fay is a 2013-introduced all around character created by . Maeve is the 17 year old daughter of Morgan le Fay of Arthurian Legend. Mysterious? Magical? Well that's Maeve Le Fay, daughter of the feared, Morgan Le Fay , sister of King Arthur and rival of the wizard, Merlin. Born to follow the steps of her mother, Maeve is completely terrified of what might be of her own future, but that doesn't stop this little sorceress from doing what she loves to do most, magic. Though pressured and afraid, Maeve firmly stands neutral towards being a Royal or a Rebel since to her, it doesn't matter. As long as she does what makes her mother proud and her happy, then it is her path. Portrayal If Arcus had her way, then she herself would be the one who would voice Maeve. If not then she would choose Vanessa Hudgens for the voice portrayal. If it were to be her being portrayed in a live action movie, Arcus is sure that Vanessa Hudgens would not only have the ideal voice but also the ideal look of Maeve. Possessing Maeve's tan skin and sultry looks, she is (in Arcus' opinion) the best on for the part. She has had many acting experience and is very famous for her role as Gabriela in the High School Musical Movies, and has had roles in the movies Sucker Punch, Frozen Ground, Spring breakers, and Gimme Shelter. Here is a snippet of Arcus voice acting Maeve by reading her bio: https://soundcloud.com/thewonderfuluserofoz/maeve-le-fay-speaks Personality and Skills She is introverted and fairy intelligent. Her intelligence and wits are quite extraordinary and unrivaled by many of the students in Ever After High. She is also a very keen observer which helps her piece things out very well. Even though her intelligence is impressive, her social skills aren't and don't make up for it. Maeve is a total introvert and has a slight anxiety towards meeting new people though she wouldn't want to show it on her surface. When first meeting her you don’t usually see who Maeve really is as she would put on a mask to seal herself off from other people. Truth be told, Maeve is terrified of her life ahead since she feels like it would be filled with unhappiness and discontent. She tends to pretend to be strong as her mother as not to disappoint her. Maeve often feels like she has a sworn duty to please her mother as she had done so much for Maeve especially when she was a single parent. She is quite the opposite of her mother, who is confident, assertive, and ruthless; Maeve is insecure, meek, and kind. Maeve often finds herself overwhelmed about the shoes she is destined to fill, making her screw up at times as her mind often wanders off. This contributes to her anxiety towards other people since she believes that there is an image of her to be perceived and due to her own conflicting personality she finds herself unfit for the her destiny. When with close friends Maeve truly blossoms into who she really is; somebody who is sweet, kind and endearing and who would never abandon people. Maeve feels overprotective over her friends but she never admits it. Friendship is one of her weaknesses due to letting her friends see what she really is, vulnerable. Once you get on her bad side though, she will definitely threaten you with hexes and curses and might I add that they last for quite a long time. Maeve is also very lady-like as it was a preparation of her mother for her destiny. Maeve would often come off as a snob but as a matter of fact, she isn't she's just too scared to talk to other people but afraid of saying the wrong things. Maeve often has an air of mystery and silence that people may usually see as confidence but is actually fear. She loves learning and practicing her magic and often does it alone and it does consume most of her time and energy often making her sleep during classes (though her magical abilities allow her to take notes using a pen enchantment). Maeve is a nocturnal kind of person so she’d like to use her magic at night since they mostly fall into the dark arts. Maeve’s abilities other than her plant magic are shadow travelling and shadow communication. She has the ability to travel from shadow to shadow and to also speak to them, where she can learn much information from the timeless beings, not to mention how easy it is for Maeve to talk to them - much easier than talking to real live people She also has an interest in gardening which has her allowed rest, relaxation and reflection time. Her favorite flower is the Sampaguita, a flower native to Southeast Asian Countries. Maeve’s ability with plants comes from her fairy heritage. Maeve often is seen carrying a potion or two in her hands during her free time since she doesn’t have many friends. When potion making, Maeve seems to completely isolate herself from the world and would concentrate on it so much to the point that she’d be angry if you would disturb her. Maeve would also like to wrap people in vines when they cross her, that or they choose to be a corn crop for about a month. Maeve is a major feminist and believes that the princess can save the prince and vice versa. She finds it unnecessary to actually date during this time as there are more important things to worry about like their destinies. Maeve does secretly have a certain interest in a certain amphibious monarch though she has never confided it to anybody but the shadows. She knows that the feeling isn’t mutual but hey, that’s how high school works and maybe someday she’d find her own prince charming at the right time. When she hears of discrimination against girls, she’d definitely rush to whoever did it and choke them with vines or entrap them in a giant venus flytrap much to the happiness of Headmaster Grimm as it is part of her “evil” footsteps. Appearance Maeve has ebony black hair accented with two cerulean-colored parts of her hair that frames her face. She is somewhat lean and of a small bust. She has tan skin and green eyes. Maeve also has very sultry features inherited from her mother which is a contributing factor to her upcoming destiny as she is to take many strings of lovers and seduce the future Lancelot du Lac. Maeve is a natural kind of beauty who doesn't seem to enjoy layering herself in tons of make up like the other students. She does like to have something stand out with her, and that's the obvious blue palette she has. She loves to wear blue lipstick for that nice pop of color most of the time though she also wear the usual bubblegum pink; red lipstick is a huge no-no for her since she finds the color too sexy for her. As much as she wants to follow her destiny, Maeve tends to stray away from looking pretty much to the disdain of her mother. Madame Le Fay , herself, would go up to Maeve's dorm room in the morning and fix Maeve up for the day though Madame Le Fay knows how to accentuate Maeve's beauty with the less-is-more approach. Original Story Maeve comes into many stories of Arthurian Legend in which that it is quite long to summarize. The best place to refer to her destiny would be the Morgan le Fay page in Wikipedia. See: Morgan Le Fay Relationships Family Maeve and her mother, Morgan Le Fay, are on good terms. Maeve often is inspired by how her mother followed her destiny and yet very intimidated by her too. Morgan Le Fay is quite caring about her daughter and overprotective over her too, in the form of over preparing Maeve for her destiny, wanting Maeve to be a "better" version of her which still frightens Maeve and makes her feel even more of a burden to her. Morgan Le Fay had raised Maeve as a single parent after her betrothed husband, Urien, ally of Uther Pendragon, had perished in battle. Maeve's father is quite unknown to her due to the sheer number of the string of lovers Morgan Le Fay had taken (but she is sure that her father is not Urien) . Maeve is very interested in finding her father but she doesn't want to anger her mother on the subject of the lovers she has taken. Maeve just leaves the topic as it is. Maeve's father is actually the knight of the round table, Guivret, who is the son of the Lady of The Lake and Sir Pelleas. Morgan does know that Guivret is Maeve's father and refuses to admit that she had relations with the son of the Lady of The Lake. Guivret, being Maeve's father, contributes to the magical abilities that she possesses. The Lady of The Lake's magical abilities though Guivret had taken from his father's side and never had the ability to use magic making him mortal. The gene of the use of magic was in him but Pelleas' genetics had overcome The Lady of The Lake's. The magical ability was then passed down to Maeve. Maeve was also well-acquainted with her grandfather, Uther Pendragon whom had taught her the ropes of combat as in his words, "no grandchild of his will be a sissy". Uther Pendragon is sadly diseased not long after King Arthur had died. Maeve is well-acquainted with her cousin, Avalon Pendragon. Maeve had grown up in the Camelot Royal Court as Morgan Le Fay is sister to King Arthur.Maeve and Avalon were playmates when they were young children until Maeve and her mother had left and moved to the Isles of Avalon. Maeve had then forgotten about Avalon as she grew up until she started her high school education in Ever After High. News of her cousin,Avalon, had then came across Maeve when Avalon was of course, big news because of her father, King Arthur. Maeve had then connected the dots of her family history and remembered that Avalon is indeed her cousin. Maeve had then made the decision to not make any contact with her cousin as she was too nervous to say something to her. By Legacy Year, Maeve and Avalon had started sharing similar classes and had started to familiarize with each other since their paths do cross a lot in their destinies. Many people did not know that Maeve has another cousin attending Ever After High, Lisera Le Fay. Lisera had recently taken a year of absence from school as she had been attending to her fairy godmother-related requirements called On the Job training, where she had spent her time living in the Isles of Avalon, helping mere mortals make their wishes come true. Lisera and Maeve have known each other for the longest time and have always stayed close to each other until the beginning of their high school life. When Maeve had started displaying magical capabilities surpassing Lisera's , Lisera grew jealous of how her cousin lived up to so much expectation in their family. As of now, the cousins aren't as close as they previously were but they still remain close to each other, especially after Lisera's one year away from Ever After High. Friends She is on good terms with her roommate, Sylvi Robber. Though their personalities may clash at times, they never actually seem to be angry at each other for a long time. Sylvi was actually one of the first friends Maeve had made in Ever After High and the two had been friends ever since. Maeve also finds Sylvi as one of those friends that are going to last for a long time. Maeve is also a friend of the resident Wonderlandians, Kathlyn Pillar. Their relationship is built on mutual caring. The two girls share many classes and had somehow familiarized with each other. Kathlyn had found Maeve fascinating and wanted her to reach her full potential and while Maeve at the beginning found her very annoying and tried to make her go away as she didn't prefer to be treated like some rare flower but she eventually caved in when Kathlyn stood up for her. They have a kind of a sister-y relationship. They may fight and tease and bicker but in The End they enjoy each others company more then being right and make up even if it mean admitting their own faults. In short, Maeve and Kathlyn are huge bros. Romance Maeve is not exactly the girl who'd wait for a prince to just sweep her off her feet. She often doesn't care about romance either but as human as she can get there would always be a twinge of loneliness that would wash over her when she sees all these happy couples in Ever After High. Maeve, as distant as she wants to get away from Romance, she ,like any other girl, does take an interest in someone. Maeve secretly admires Hopper Croakington II though she has never spoken about it to anyone. Even Maeve's closest friends have yet to know and that would be how Maeve prefers it. Maeve would rather not tell anybody as she knows that Hopper would not return the same feelings as he is in love with Briar. It would be best for her own and Hopper's sake. Maeve just adores how quirky he is compared to the other princes not to mention how adorkable he can be when he tries to woo girls. Her feelings for him are as genuine as it could get though it kills her softly whenever she sees Hopper trying to flirt with Briar. True to her Le Fay heritage, she does not only have feelings for not one but another, a certain rustler and musician. She has no idea why she is attracted to him but she does have interests in him. The part is filled by the one and only, Sparrow Hood. Though it is not as genuine and deep as the feelings she has for Hopper. Maeve acknowledges the existence of the relationship between Sparrow and her roommate ,Sylvi Robber, and knows that they are more than just platonic. Seeing them together does not bring Maeve much sadness, though there is a slight pain. Maeve knows that she really doesn't deserve the love she thinks she deserves but sometimes she'd wish for things to go in a certain romantic way for her. Pets During the Animal Calling during Beast Training and Care, Maeve had called a Green Violetear Hummingbird, whom Maeve had considered calling Sampaguita, after her favorite flower and since the bird was quite small that it reminded her of the size of the small flower, but had thought the name was too long and foreign so she had decided to call the bird by the flower's scientific name, Jazminum sambac, or Jazzy for short. Mirror Blog Quotes Outfits Basic Maeve's basic outfit consists of a sky blue sleeveless tunic adorned with silver shoulder pad armory and silver suspenders(which is used to control her powers better), a green layered skirt follows with teal tulle, blue stockings, and purple shoes with knife heels (since it's her own cutting edge fashion). Maeve is accesorized with a purple gem on her head and her staff/wand. Gallery Maeve sillhoutte.jpg|'Maeve's sillhouette' Maeve first gen.jpg|Maeve before her skirt change Maeve 2nd gen.jpg|Maeve's final full body shot and basic outfit Maeve neutral card 23.0.jpg|Maeve's final card ever_after_high_card__natural_by_mandigao-d6t9ug6.png|'Maeve's original card before digital painting' photo.JPG|Maeve's basic sketch Maeve Reboot.jpg|Maeve's art rebooted Photo 3 (3).jpg|Maeve's pageant dress from The Beautiful Truth as she makes her webisode debut Maeve Name.png|Maeve's name as to be displayed in her box LeFay.png|Maeve interpreted by Mandiga IMG_1958.JPG|Maeve Le Fay's Legacy Day outfit Trivia *Maeve's staff/wand is such as the staff could easily change in size that it could be as small as a wand. *Maeve was originally a huge bookworm stereotype until she tried to analyze Morgan Le Fay even more. *Maeve isn't even sure if she is still of Royal lineage, being the niece of the famous King Arthur and his Queen Guinnevere and the granddaughter of King Uther Pendragon. *Maeve had grown up until she was 8 in the Royal Court in Camelot along with her mother, being the sibling of King Arthur. *Maeve currently resides in the Isles of Avalon where she lives with her mother, her aunts, and her many cousins. *Maeve is part fairy which gives her a better ability of practicing magic and using plants as she is a child of two worlds. *Her birthday is on May 16. *Her favorite food is Samgyeopsal, a Korean dish that consists of Bacon wrapped in a lettuce with some spicy garlic paste. *Maeve also has the ability to change into a raven just like her mother. *Her mother, Morgan Le Fay, teaches Environmental Magic in Ever After High. *Maeve may possibly be the most well-developed character (in terms of words and expounding) created by Arcus. *Maeve appears in the fanfictions True Love's Kiss, Reticence, and Forlorn . Notes *Thank You very much to the very lovely Lady Mandiga for creating the neutral card! :) *Maeve was supposed to have silver hair but Arcus had decided to redo the design. *If Maeve were to be made into a doll, she would be sold with her golden, staff/wand. *Arcus adores Maeve since Maeve is somewhat like a self-insertion of Arcus. *Do correct Arcus if she gets several things wrong in her Arthurian history. Category:Neutrals Category:ARCUSTHEGODDESSOFRAINBOWS Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Fairies Category:Arthurian Legend Category:Arcus' Original Characters